Everything
by destieliseverything
Summary: In which Dean and Cas fall in love in the 1970's and get into trouble. In the 1980's they Cas is the guitarist in a band called 'Everything'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- In the Beginning

I was walking down the street with the one friend I had. It was the second week of autumn and almost 5 o'clock, so the sky had that pretty, entrancing look to it. We were on our way home from the 7-11. We always went there after school to buy soda pop and potato chips.

My friend Billy and I were heavy into classic rock. We listened to Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, Queen, The Stones, The Beatles, and many more. We never stopped listening to music when we were at home. I had tons of vinyls and my parents had the best record player you'd ever see. It was blue, white and tan. My parents got in in the '50s when they first married. I remember the first time Billy saw it, his hazel eyes opening wide and his mouth dropped open before curling into an approving grin. He was so jealous because his parents only had your standard turntable, and he wasn't allowed to listen to rock because it was 'the devil's work'.

That day, at 7-11, I didn't get any potato chips. I was saving up for a stunning pale yellow and white fender guitar. I'd been playing guitar since I was about ten. I taught myself actually. I wanted to be a rock god like Jimmy Page.

Billy snapped me out my dream state by clapping a hand against my back, hard. I jumped and punched him in the arm, "Asshole." Billy laughed.

"Hey man, look!" He pointed to a moving truck diagonally across the street from his house. "I wonder who's moving in. Maybe we can make 'em part of our gang."

"Two people don't make up a gang, dumbass."

"Shut up, Dean."

I laughed at him and he told me he had to get home for supper and he ran off into his house, so I was left alone on the sidewalk. I started walking next door to my house. Before I turned into the driveway, I took one last look at the new family's house. This time I say a boy about our age, fourteen or fifteen, playing a bright red acoustic on his front steps. I couldn't hear because I was too far away but by the way his hands moved I could tell he was pretty damn good. I finally realized I was staring and went inside.

The next morning, Billy and I stepped into school together. On our walk there, I told him about the boy. How he had shoulder-length blackish brown hair, shaped in that normal high school kid way. And the way his hands moved smoothly across the strings of his guitar.

"Jesus, Dean. You act like you're in love with the guy!" Billy said, laughing. He's literally the only person in the world who knew I was gay, and I was glad he wasn't all freaked out when I told him last summer.

"Dude I was just telling you what he looks like."

"Yeah, okay."

We went our separate ways to our lockers and when I got there, I saw you-know-who spinning a combination at the locker right next to mine. I was really shy so I didn't say anything at first, but then I sucked it up and realized that I should. "Hi." It was practically a whisper but, in my luck, he heard me.

"Hey."

"Uhm, so you're new here?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, I'm Dean."

"Hi, I'm Castiel."

"Do you need help getting to your first class?"

"Uh, kinda."

He showed me his schedule. He was in the same class as me. I was nervous and excited at the same time. "Hey! We have the same class first period." My voice cracked a little. I wasn't used to this. "Oh, cool." He sounded nervous, too.

As we walked to class, Castiel and I talked. We came up to the topic that we live on the same dead end street. Then we talked about guitars and it seemed as if we were real close friends instantly.

Well, we were. And I guess he did join Billy and my 'gang'. Along with another friend he made, Jack. He was really tough and funny. Billy and I instantly liked him, too. We never ended up having other friends. I guess we were all just too shy.

Anyway, two years passed and it was 1977. Our junior year. Bad things happened that year.

I was hanging with Jack and Billy. Cas was at a doctor's appointment. At this point, Cas and I were a couple. It took a while til we found out he was gay, but man was I happy. He was just so beautiful with his sparkling blue eyes, his now past-the-shoulder hair, and his sexy scruff. His facial hair grew full for a guy who just turned eighteen.

When Cas would get back, he was gonna take me for a ride in his new car he bought with his work money. For now, we were playing war. It was me against Jack. Billy was cheering us on. I literally never lost at war in my life. They called me 'The Warrior'. But they pronounced it with an accent on the last syllable.

As Jack gave me his last card, Cas walked in. He smiled at me so sweetly, as if I was the only person in the room. I got up and gave him a big hug. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yeah!" We said goodbye to our friends and got into his car.

We drove to the beach in silence with the windows down. The wind blew through our hair. As we pulled into the parking lot, I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just so cute."

I blushed and grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him passionately, our tongues tangling together. "You're beautiful." I whispered, my lips moving against his. He took my face is his hands now, and leaned back as if he were inspecting me. He smiled, mouthing the words, _I love you_. My smile shaped into an ear to ear grin. "I would die for you, Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- When Shit Hits the Fan

What happened the next week ruined my life.

The four of us were walking around our neighborhood. We were having a lot of fun. Cas and I kept making out, Jack was making all these ridiculous jokes, and we were all really drunk. We just didn't know any better. God, if only we did. Everything would be different.

"Hey, check this out!"

Jack was pointing to something shiny in the grass in the yard a little ways away. He ran over and picked it up. "Ooh, look at this." He exaggerated.

"Holy shit, is that a gun?" Billy asked.

'It's just a toy." I slurred, taking it from Jack. "Why? You scared?" I eyed Billy suspiciously.

"Dean." Cas said gently. "Put that down. Now."

I stared at him questioningly as I pulled the trigger.

It wasn't a toy. It was a real gun. And I had killed my best friend. I realized the second I heard that loud boom, which still echoes in my ears today. I stood there, frozen, and dropped the gun.

"Billy!" Cas cried I'd never heard his voice so terrified and distraught. He ran to him, kneeled down, and held him in his lap. Jack ran.

It was like this for a long time, what felt like an hour. Then I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I remember falling.

When I came to, I was in the same place I fainted. Except Cas was holding me in his lap this time.

"Dean." He was crying. A tear fell on my cheek. He sounded desperate.

I suddenly remembered what had happened, and a bundle of questions ran through my mind.

"Where are they?" My voice was hoarse and quiet.

Cas sighed. I'd never heard anyone sigh for so long. "Jack ran off, Dean." He mumbled through a sob, "Billy…" He pointed to the limp form on the other side of the road.

I sat up. "Cas… I killed him." I could hardly breathe I was so scared. How would I live with myself after this?

"C'mon, Dean. We have to go." There was that sigh again. He pulled me up and we shakily walked to the car, driving off, and I had no idea where we were going or what we were going to do.

"Dean, baby, wake up." Cas whispered, pulling me out of the car.

"What?" I was still awakening from my daze as we walked into the grungy looking motel.

"I got a room for us. We'll stay here 'til we figure out what to do." Castiel gently guided me to the bed, and I fell asleep almost immediately after I hit the pillow.

I woke up lying in a queen-sized bed, wrapped in a pale green comforter. I touched it. It felt silky and expensive. _Where am I?_ I looked around and soaked in the delicacy and monstrosity of the room. The top half of the walls were purple, the bottom half a rich, dark brown wood; the same color as the bedpost. The ceiling, also made of the same wood, was about twenty feet high and slanted.

I got up and saw no other furniture besides a bedside table with a porcelain lamp. But then I saw my pale-yellow and white electric! I was so confused.

Just then, Cas walked in. Except at first, I couldn't even tell it was him. He looked different. Older. He still had that same brightening smile, though. He wore a lot of leather. Damn, did he look fine in leather. I was about to say something until everything turned black.

This time I woke up for real. I could tell because I was in that cheap motel room. I looked next to me and saw Castiel, looking the same as always.

_He must have a plan. _I thought. _But then again, why should I even care what happens to me? For the rest of my life, I'll only think of myself as a murderer. Maybe I should just turn myself in._

"Ugh." I mumbled. I looked at the digital clock next to my bed. 9:47am.

"Dean?"

"What's your big plan, Cas?"

"Hey relax, okay?"

"Yeah. But seriously, what's your plan? I know you have one."

He sighed. _Why _does he keep sighing like that? I looked out the window. It was sunny with just a few clouds in the sky. They moved incredibly fast across the horizon.

"I don't have a plan, Dean. I don't know what to do with you."

"Maybe you should just leave and I'll turn myself in."

"What? No! I can't let you do that, Dean." A tear slipped down his reddened face. "I need you, Dean. This was never supposed to happen."

Somehow Cas seemed more deranged than I was. I was the one who just killed my best friend. Why was he so off? He looked at the ground and he looked… guilty?

I got up and walked over to the other side of the bed where he was sitting. I sat beside him, putting my arms around him, bringing his head to my chest. I kissed the top of his head and he sobbed. Then I started sobbing too. We held each other, sobbing, until it was about 1:30pm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- What?

"Dean." Cas lifted his head off of my shoulder. "Dean."

"Cas?"

"Dean-''

"I swear to god, Castiel, if you say my name one more time."

"I can fix this."

"What? How?"

I woke up in my bed at home. When I walked over to the calendar, I realized I had slept through Saturday. I went out to the kitchen and, as expected, my dad still wasn't home. My nerdy little brother, Sammy, was eating cereal.

"Where were you yesterday, Dean? When Cas brought you home last night you were really out of it."

I looked at him strange. Hadn't I been sleeping the whole time? How come I don't remember anything?

I didn't want to worry the kid so I just mumbled something about being drunk as I grabbed my leather jacket and ran out the door.

"Castiel, what the hell happened to me yesterday?" I slammed the door after we walked outside.

"Dean. I'm glad you're alright. I think someone slipped a mickey in your beer when we were hanging out with those guys. We'll never hang out with them again, that's for sure."

For a second I had trouble believing him, but then something in his eyes told me not to think so much. "Jesus. Fuckin' dicks! Who were they? I don't even remember hanging out with anybody."

Cas just looked at me like he was pitying me. "What?" I yelled. I was getting kind of annoyed. Cas was acting strange today. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Without even letting me take a breath, he wrapped his arms around my neck, pushing me down, kissing me hard. "I love you so much, Dean. I'll never let anything happen to you again." His eyes were tearing up.

"Geez, Cas, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Hey what do you say we go to that diner that just opened up?"

"Sure."

I just gave up on trying to figure out what Castiel's strange reaction was all about. After that day, everything went back to normal. Except every now and then I had this nightmare. It was exactly the same every time I dreamt it. I shot this boy I've never even seen before, and after the gun made the loud boom, I saw the image of a winged figure flash before I woke up.

Whenever I brought up the dream to Cas, he just kept shutting me up, as if my dream made him angry. I found that strange, but I just shrugged it off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Everything is great

I woke up lying in a queen-sized bed. I was wrapped in a pale green comforter. The familiar silky touch made me smile. I looked around at the half purple-half wood walls.

I got up and took a deep breath. The sun shone bright, glorious rays of light in through the enormous windows behind the bed.

My beautiful guitar, the pale yellow and white one of course, was right there in the corner. Cas walked in, his dark wavy hair spilling over his leather covered shoulders. He had the same smile on his face and sparkle in his blue eyes that he always had when he was happy.

"Good morning, dollface." I chirped happily.

"Morning, Dean. What's for breakfast today? Your boys are pretty hungry."

"Omelets!" I yelled loud enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear. They all shouted back a muddle of whoops and yays.

"My boys" are the members of the rock band, Everything. Cas was the guitarist. There was also the drummer, Terry Thomas. He had light brown hair that was naturally curly and fell just below his jawline. He had grey, happy eyes and a nose shaped like a little kids', except bigger. The lead singer, Toran Jackson, had pitch black hair that was somehow straight as hell and incredibly poofy at the same time. His bright green eyes were twinkling with mischievousness. Last but not least, Robby Lab, the bassist. He had big light blue eyes and really long blond hair, with bangs down to his nose. You could hardly see the man's eyes.

Anyway, I always made breakfast for my boys. They were my only friends now. The year is now 1983. Everything became famous sometime last year. I mean, they're big. Their hit song was in the top ten of the year.

As I walked into the kitchen, Toran was standing over the tabe everyone was sitting at, talking loudly and confidently. "Dude, she was like, the hottest girl I've ever seen! I think she said she was a model. Should I call her? We could have her invite some friends and have an orgy-"

"Hot damn, that sounds fun." I said, playfully slapping Toran's ass. He turned around fast and scowled at me; I couldn't help myself from laughing.

"Dean-o!" Terry yelled.

"The hell you waiting for? Where's my omelet?" Bobby jokingly frowned.

I made my eyes bulge and flipped my bottom lip under, showing the botton row of my teeth. I got out a pan and walked over to the fridge. As I got out some eggs, I laughed. "So, Toran, tell me about this chick you banged last night."

"Well, she's-"

"She was all over him." Cas butted in, making a kissy face and exaggeratingly walking like a lady. Toran kicked him in the back of the knee. Then they dramatically acted as if they were fighting with each other, swinging fake punches.

We all laughed as Terry got out his video camera and started recording them. When they stopped, he turned the camera to me. "So, Dean Winchester!" He said in the best show host voice he could muster. "You asked Tor a question, did you?"

I went into faux-serious mode and said, "Toran Jackson." He looked at me preoccupied. "Tell us about your chick bang last night."

"Yeah! Spill all the dirty details!" Bobby yelled.


End file.
